


Smile for Me

by hellosweetie17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: William believes nothing could unravel his stoic demeanor.





	Smile for Me

William prided himself on his ability to maintain a lifestyle embedded in stoicism, to not let anyone know or guess what lay beneath his porcelain mask. He believed that nothing, or anyone, could fracture the mystery he had so carefully crafted.

But there Spears was, sitting at his desk with Ronald in his lap. The younger reaper’s black-gloved hands were cupping his face, and he was caressing his pinkening cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Grinning, Knox leaned forward. “Smile for me,” he whispered.

Suddenly, William felt the boy’s warm lips press against his own—and the mask shattered.


End file.
